Tales of Star Swirl the bearded
by Looneyman1933
Summary: The second most known pony of time is here to tell you everything you wanted to know about the characters. he and his book will answer everything. Note: Star Swirl is not going senile. He's always been like this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Star Swirl the bearded, and I will be your guide. To the past, present, and future, I know all. Well, _your _ present anyways, mine could technically be your past. And I never look into my present anyways, I like surprises! That's why it's called a present!

But anyways, I am here to tell you a story. My book here, (see the big blue book standing on the brown box like thing? That's it.) Will tell you a story. There are many stories, and many ponies, so it will take time. All ponies will be chosen at random of course

While your here, I'd like to introduce my assistant, Clumsy Hooves. She is also known as Dummy Doo. I think you can guess she likes the former better than the latter. She is the gray, blonde-maned pegasus with the muffins cutie mark over there. She may be clumsy, but she's a great assistant, especially since she has perfect vision! 20/20!

One last thing. The future is constantly changing so if it contradicts to what I might read, than I can only tell you I have read from a different future.

Well, I have found a story. And as the old saying goes, once upon a time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

How Shining Armor met Cadence

Shining Armor was surprised to see the mare at the door. A pink alicorn with pink purple and yellow hair was not something you usually see on a Saturneigh night, even in Canterlot. The alicorn looked back at the stallion the same way.

"Are- you the one I'm supposed to foalsit?" she asked

"What? No!" Shining replied, a bit offended she would even think he needed a foalsitter.

"Oh, Cadence, there you are!" Shining's mom called out to the alicorn.

"Mom," Shining asked "Why do we need a foalsitter? I'm not doing anything tonight."

"Twilight needs friends, dear."

"I _am_ her friend."

"Other friends, dear. She can't grow up to be anti-social."

"Well there's Spike and- there's Spike."

"Cadence here will be fine. Besides, you can make friends with her too. Or you can go out, you have a free night now."

Before Shining Armor could protest any further, his mother was out the door.

"She could be a changeling!" Shining Armor shouted to his mother. She didn't hear him, however.

He turned his head.

"Hello, Cadence." He said bitterly.

_Well that's our story!_

_No, it isn't Clumsy, the rest of the night is still a tale worth telling._

Twilight was surprised to meet a new pony that she had never heard of. However, she soon warmed up to Cadence. Shining Armor was another story. Spike was with him for a bit of the night, mostly because the two girls had been talking and doing girly things. Though Spike was raised by Celestia, once he was old enough to walk, talk, and send messages with green fire, he was given to kept to themselves most of the night. Except when they didn't.

"Well, I don't care if you're a princess!" Shining yelled. "That doesn't mean I have to like you!"

"Well, mister guard wannabe!" Cadence shouted "You don't have to be possessive with your sister!"

"Cadence?" Spike tried to talk to the princess.

"Not now, Spike." Cadence told the dragon.

"I'm not possessive, I just hate you!"

"Shining?" the dragon tried.

"Spike, the big ponies are arguing." Shining said.

"Why? What did I do?" Cadence asked.

"Little Miss Cupony doesn't know what she did? Making people fall in love with each other? It's unnatural, unholy even!"

"What? My magic fixes love, not creates it!"

"Sure say that to keep me off guard, and use your weird magic to make me fall for you! But I'm prepared!" Shining put up his forcefield around him.

"Twilight's in trouble!" Spike yelled.

"What?" The two ponies shouted, causing Shining to put down his forcefield.

They followed Spike into Twilight's room.

"We were playing tag, and since Twilight thought she might break something if we ran around, she teleported instead, and well..." The baby dragon pointed towards a wall, where Twilight's front half was stuck, crying.

_The dragon has a good vocabulary at such a young age_.

"Twiley? Are you hurt?" Shining Armor shouted.

Twilight shook her head.

"Are you scared?" Cadence asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Don't be, we'll get you out of here." Shining reassured her.

"We?" Cadence asked.

"I can't do this myself!" Shining admitted.

Cadence nodded, knowing she couldn't either.

"Okay, we've got a pony who makes forcefields, one who is good at soothing and coaxing, and a dragon who can breath fire." Shining analyzed. "I have an idea."

Shining whispered his plan to the two others.

Cadence walked over to Twilight.

"Now, Twilight," She coaxed "Don't cry okay? Anything we do is just to help, so stay calm, okay?"

Shining Put his forcefield around Twilight, in a way that was her exact size and shape.

Spike, now knowing he wouldn't hurt Twilight, burned the wall around Twilight. Twilight walked out of the wall.

"Wait, couldn't you just have teleported out?" Shining asked.

"Of course, Silly!" Twilight answered.

"Well, why'd you wait for us?" Cadence asked.

"Because you two were fighting," Twilight explained "And I can't have the greatest foalsitter in the history of all foalsitters and my B.B.B.F.F. fighting!"

"'B.B.B.F.F.'?" Cadence asked.

"Big brother best friend forever." Shining explained, "And I would be pretty mad if not for the fact that I actually like Cadence now." Shining blushed. "As a friend of course!"

"Me too." Cadence said.

"Yeah! I'm glad everything worked out!" Twilight said.

"Well, except one thing." Cadence said pointing to the hole in the wall they made.

"Spike did it!" the unicorns said in unison.

* * *

Well, can't wait until next story with my great great great great granddaughter Twilight was sweet and funny, but don't expect every story to be that way. The next one's a little sad


	3. Chapter 3

We won't be providing any commentary on this story, as our humor will not fit with the sad story today. By the way, know poison joke wasn't always a bad plant.

* * *

On a sunny day in the Everfree forest, a young draconiquis was chasing a butterfly. The boy chased it into a patch of a blue plant. The boy stopped chasing the butterfly, and admired the plant  
"Daniel!" A voice called off in the distance.  
The boy turned, hearing his name, and saw his mother, Echidna.  
"There you are!" She said. She then noticed the blue plant.  
"Oh my!" She said. "I know about this plant! It's a wishing plant! Legend has it, any wish you make on it will come true."  
The mother closed her eyes, and made a wish.  
"What'd you wish for?" Daniel.  
"For you to always be safe." Echidna said.  
Now an alicorn, who were also abundant at that time, saw all these events. The alicorn's name was Accord, and he hated anything against order. He found draconiqui the worst, as there bodily structure was 'unnatural'.  
Now, Accord wasted no time in getting to the patch of flowers. Echidna grabbed her child, as mothers tend to do, when she saw the alicorn arrive.  
"Finally, thanks for leading me here." Accord said. "I know just what to wish for."  
There seemed to be a small pause, the kind you tend to hear when there is a very dramatic event happening. And then the wish was made.  
Before anyone could say what was going on, Echidna disappeared. In a way that can only be described as vanishing from existence. Indeed, this was Accord's wish, except for every draconiquis.  
Except one, protected by his mother's wish.  
"Your own mother dead," Accord boasted "And it's all your fault! That will teach you to mess with Order!"  
And as quickly as he came, he vanished.  
Daniel sat there, stunned. He had heard of Accord before, and so he knew that, in a way, he had killed all of his own kind. The bot grabbed three plants and made his wishes.  
First, he wished to know a way he could get revenge. Then he knew. To get revenge against order, you needed some chaos and discord.  
Next, he wished for immense power. Daniel realized how it felt to be in control of reality: good.  
Last, so something like this would never happen again, he wished all wishing plants into a plant that would play a trick on whoever touched it. Any trick, but nothing worse than a joke. Poison joke is what he called it.  
Who walked into that forest was the sweet and innocent Daniel. Who came out was the bitter and corrupted Discord.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess, not a queen

_Tonight's story is translated to more modern terms._

_It's about Princess Celestia! The greatest thing since blueberry muffins!_

* * *

The queen of Equestria had just woken up. It was very early, because she had to raise the sun. She walked outside, only to be greeted by a white coated guard.

"Queen Celestia," The guard bowed to the queen. "You must see this."

The guard led Celestia outside, to the balcony. There, they saw the moon at it's highest point in the sky.

"Have you asked Princess Luna about this?" Celestia asked the guard.

"I tried, my queen." The guard answered. "But the door is protected by a spell that only ponies with strong magic can break."

Celestia immediately rushed to her sister's room. The guard followed her.

"My queen, this is very dangerous without the Elements of Harmony." The guard warned.

"This is our sister we speak of." Celestia said. "But If you feel it necessary, you may retrieve them."

The guard ran to retrieve the elements. While he did that, Celestia opened the door to her sister's room.

"Luna?" called. "Where are you?"

She heard something behind her. When she turned around, her little sister was no longer so little. She was now about the size of Celestia, and her coat had changed from dark blue to black. Her mane had gone from a light stable blue to a flowing dark blue. Her eyes resembled a cat instead of a pony now. She seemed to be reading a letter.

"Hmm... Interesting." The princess responded. She then noticed her sister. "Oh, you're here." The letter was then vaporized by the princess's magic.

"Luna?" Celestia asked when she saw her sister.

"No longer," The princess responded. "I go by 'Nightmare Moon' now."

"Nightmare?" Celestia "Do you mean to say you have been using your dream powers to-"

"And why shouldn't I?" Nightmare asked. "They shun and sleep through my night. While your day is cherished."

"Is that why you haven't lowered the moon yet?"

"Exactly. Night shall last forever!"

"Sister, please! The food will die, the ponies will freeze-"

"SILENCE!"

Nightmare's magic blasted Celestia out of her room. The guard was out there, holding a tiara.

"Where is the other one?" Celestia asked.

"This was the only one." The guard answered. "I believe this means your sister is no longer connected to the element."

Celestia, though a bit doubtful, tok the tiara. It seemed strange, especially considering she and her sister had used the elements before. But she took the tiara and rushed back into her sister's room.

"Nightmare Moon!" Celestia shouted. "You have refused to lower the moon! As punishment, the elements of harmony, all harnessed in this tiara, will be used against you!"

Nightmare approached her sister and laughed.

"You cannot use your elements without me!" Nightmare told her sister.

Still, Celestia focused on all the best moments of honesty, laughter, kindness, generosity, loyalty, and friendship she had displayed in her life so far.

All involved Luna.

While she was doing this, Nightmare chuckled.

"You know even if you do get them to work, I have enchanted the stars to hold magic of their own." She told her sister. "They will be able to break through whatever the elements do."

She then approached her sister, very closely.

"You know, I hate you as a queen."

That was when the elements were set off.

Nightmare seemed confused by the rainbow that surrounded her. Before she could process what was happening, it wrapped around her and sent her up in the sky, right to the moon.

Celestia then laid down on the floor, sobbing.

"Are you alright, my queen?" the guard asked.

"Never call me queen again." Celestia responded. "I royally decree that I am never to be addressed as a queen, nor shall no one every use they word 'queen' be used in place of my name. The word 'queen' should not ever be associated with me. From now on, I shall only be addresses as 'Princess Celestia."

"As you wish, princess." The guard responded. "But may I ask why?"

"My sister said she hated me as a queen. I hope then, she would love me as a princess."

"Of course, princess."

"What is your name? I must know the one who helped defeat Nightmare Moon."

"Crepuscule Glimmer, your majesty."

"Thank you, Crepuscule. I must say, that sounds like an odd name."

"It is my name, your majesty." And with that, he was off.

"I must find someone with a name similar in the future. If they prove themselves, I know they will be great."

_That letter...I think I should investigate more._

_Good! I have idea for next week's story that'll be great._


End file.
